Goodbye
by emmamcintyre
Summary: Saying goodbye is the hardest day of anyone's life. One shot. Sorry I suck at summaries


The older man pulled her into his arms, allowing her to sob into his shoulder. Her face stained and damp fro hours of crying over him. She could not believe he had left her so suddenly.

The man was never good with words of comfort. But no one knew what to say that day. It was a tough day for everyone. It should have been the last day of the season. But in his memory, the season had been cancelled. The girl told her superiors that no one could continue after the incident. She was not lying about it. Even Mac an Marty, who had hated his guts, agreed that it would be more fitting not to continue. If it had been them who had let, he would have insisted.  
The blonde woman walked over "I'm so sorry." She told her friend. The girls had become close during the season, which everyone had found strange, as they were polar opposites.  
"Thanks. But you know that nothing you can do will ever, ever, bring him back." The girl thanked her friend, and remembered the details of that day vividly

**Two weeks prior, Alaska**

He was the first out of the gates, a good three seconds ahead before the first proper jump. Whenever anyone tried to pass him, he would knock them down, throwing a taunt their way.

Something always happened to the ones who got cocky. Approaching the final big jump, he knocked over Brodi, laughing about how he would win.

He took the jump badly, not giving himself enough air time to pull off the trick he wanted to. But he went for it anyway, thinking that he could pull it off. Oh, how wrong he was.

He pulled off the first Uber with no difficulty, but then he tried his signature. When it all went horribly wrong. He finally clicked had not enough airtime, so he hastily attempted to reattach his board, unintentionally doing a back flip. He managed to reattach the board, but not get out of the flip.

The last thing he heard was his girlfriend screaming his name. He landed on his back, bounced and landed on his head, breaking his neck upon the ice.

The race had finished. But not with six racers. With five. The race should have been stopped, everyone knew that. But it never happened. Even though this had happened, the organizers would have gone crazy if the race had been stopped so close to the end.

It had taken only two hours to talk the organizers into cancelling what little was left of the season.

**Present Day**

The funeral home wasn't quite deserted, but it was not exactly overflowing with people. His mother had said she wanted his fellow boarders, his best friend from home, and his family to be there. All in all, there was about thirty people in the home.

The young girl spoke of how kind he was, and even though he held rivalries, he would do anything for them anyway. She spoke of how much he meant to her, what he was like on the circuit.  
"He died doing what he loved. He took a risk. He was never scared of them. But what he was never afraid of, it is what would be the death of him. I will miss him. We all will. I am sorry for his mother, who lost an astounding credit to her family. We have lost a credit to our team. His friends have lost one of the most caring men they will ever meet. And I? Well, I have lost my world. He will always be missed, even by those who didn't like him." She bowed her head and hurried from the block. A small applause went around for her.

Psymon took the girl to the grave the following day. Psymon had never liked the boy that much, but the girl was one of his best friends, and he felt he had to pay some respect anyway. The girl still wore the black, full length dress she wore the day before, only this time she did not have the coat she had been wearing. She hung a shawl around her shoulders, covering her upper arms. Psymon wore black jeans and a black hooded jumper. He didn't want to wear the suit again. This did not meet at all with his friend's liking, but said nothing as it was plain.

A group of teenage girls were gathered around the headstone. One of them looked up and noticed the pair. She pointed them out to her friends. As the two approached, they backed off. One of the girls gently touched her elder's shoulder and expressed her deepest sympathies. This only caused her to cry more. Not upon hearing words of sympathy, but seeing the floral tributes that had been left. She knelt by them, placing a red rose on the ground, and a piece of paper.

_My dearest Moby,  
__I love you. With all my mind, body and soul. my life will be hell without you.  
I do not wish to return to the States, but __Psymon__ will look after me, as you asked him to when we began dating.  
__You will forever be in the hearts and minds of your fellow riders, your friends, and your family.  
__Going on without you will be torment. But I will bear it, as you would want me to.  
__I will always be thinking of you.  
__And I will always love you.  
__My heart, my mind, my body, and my love,  
__Zoe_

Zoe stood up, wiping a tear from her eye. The girls were still there.  
"I'm sure he would be glad for the tributes. As I know I am." She told them. the girls smiled.  
One of them spoke up. "We feel pain for losing our favourite rider, but for you it's so much worse, and we are sorry that you must go through this." She said quietly.  
Zoe and Psymon bowed their heads to the girls, leaving the cemetery.  
She looked to the sky. "Goodbye, Moby."


End file.
